Matrix bands are commonly used to confine the placement of a Class II dental restoration and to provide anatomical form to the restoration for proper proximal contact of posterior teeth. Matrix bands traditionally completely encircle the tooth and remain stable and inflexible during placement of the restorative material, providing the restoration with a smooth surface and assuring that properly condensed or injected restorative material will not escape the confines of the band, causing excess at cavosurface margins. A screw-tightened, mechanically-retained matrix band system, such as the Toffiemire retaining system is widely used. However, it has been shown that better anatomical proximal contour can be achieved with a custom-contoured, properly wedged, matrix band. The problem with custom-contoured wedged matrix bands is that they require a great deal of operating time. The use of individual matrix segments hand-cut from a long strip of suitable material which are then custom-shaped by the dentist during the restoration procedure is known, however, this process is also time-consuming and achieving intricate shapes of the matrix strips is not possible using dental hand cutting tools. There is, therefore, a need for a procedure using a matrix device that is easily formed, placed, and removed that provides the benefit of a custom-contoured wedge matrix band, but which saves operating time.